


Slave Loki to avengers kink PROMPT

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Collar, Dark!Tony, Hurt!Loki, Idea - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Sexual Slavery, Slaves, Thrall - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, prompt, slave!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: This is a story PROMPT.Loki is Slave/thrall to the Avengers, but instead of being kind and forgiving, they treat him like a bed slave and more. Darker version of Lemmet's "Poetic Justice" type story.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Slave Loki to avengers kink PROMPT

I really want to read stories where Loki has to be the Avengers slave, (like a Dark Poetic Justice), probably with a thrall collar, but where they actually take advantage of him being their slave. They're always so nice and understanding in these stories, which is great, but I'm bored of it. Have some whump and slash from the supposed heros, which are human, first! Probably he'd be trained, humble and afraid to start with. Maybe even Thor takes advantage of him because that's what they do in asgaurd. Maybe the avengers don't sleep with him right away. Until there is more temptation and peer pressure, (like, oh it's so much worse in Asguard. What we do isn't nearly as bad. It's expected. He's even trained for it. He needs Punishing.) If it got really dirty, they could use him 2 at a time. Tony/Pepper, Clint/Tasha etc. The more angry ones not being as nice about it.

It'd be cruel/awesome if they start treating him nice, just to flip the next minute and abuse his position. Emotional rollercoaster.

Then maybe later on Thanos or Asgaurd takes him back and is worse. The Avengers realize they'd grown fond of him and maybe find out he'd been controlled and was innocent, making them feel like dirt. They'd then want to save him of course.  
Or something like that. Maybe Asgaurd instead. Or SHEILD.


End file.
